Was nicht vergessen werden darf
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Lieber Krone, …Ist es nicht gut, dass Freunde sich alles erzählen? Ist es nicht gut, dass wir uns so sehr vertrauen können? Warum hast du mir nicht selber gesagt, dass ihr euch unter dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt? Erinnerst du dich an die vielen goldenen Momente in unserer Schulzeit? Momente, die nicht vergessen werden dürfen. / Remus schreibt James einen Brief…


**Disclaimer: **Die Rumtreiber, Lily und Harry gehören alle J. , nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Inhalt: **Lieber Krone, …Ist es nicht gut, dass Freunde sich alles erzählen? Ist es nicht gut, dass wir uns so sehr vertrauen können? Warum hast du mir nicht selber gesagt, dass ihr euch unter dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt? Erinnerst du dich an die vielen goldenen Momente in unserer Schulzeit? Momente, die nicht vergessen werden dürfen. / Remus schreibt James einen Brief…

**A/N: **Eine relativ spontane Idee… viel Spaß!

* * *

_31. Oktober 1981_

_**Lieber Krone,**_

_Wie geht es dir? Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe… Wann hast du eigentlich aufgehört, zu den Ordenstreffen zu kommen? Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mich absolut nicht daran erinnern._

_Wie geht es Harry? Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, hatte er gerade sein erstes Wort gesagt. Er muss seitdem schon so viel gewachsen sein! Grüß' ihn von mir und drück' ihn ganz fest, ja? Kennt er seinen Onkel Moony eigentlich noch? Ich denke nicht._

_Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Ich habe gestern von Sirius erfahren, dass ihr euch unter dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt. Er ist euer Geheimniswahrer, natürlich. Wie lange ist das schon so, Krone? Wann hat das angefangen? _

_Wann hast du angefangen, mir nicht mehr alles zu erzählen?_

_Meine Mission für Dumbledore ist jetzt zuende, nur falls es dich interessiert. Wenn du Lust hättest, dass wir uns mal wieder treffen, könnte ich dir mehr davon erzählen. Ich hatte leider fast keinen Erfolg, aber wenigstens hatte ich etwas zu tun. Ich sitze jetzt seit einigen Tagen fast nur noch zu Hause, drehe Däumchen und warte auf den nächsten Vollmond._

_Und in diesen Tagen… man erinnert viel wenn man alleine ist._

_Manchmal kommt mir unsere Schulzeit wie ein einziger, goldener Wirbel vor. Natürlich, wir hatten Probleme und Streitereien und alles, aber letzendlich… ich glaube, ich habe nie wirklich erkannt, was für ein Glück ich hatte. Mit euch als Freunde. _

_Oh verdammt, jetzt zittert meine Hand schon wieder. Ich hoffe, du kannst überhaupt noch lesen, was ich schreibe._

_Also, auf jeden Fall erinnere ich mich in letzter Zeit an vieles, das ich erlebt habe. Goldene Momente. Und ich habe angefangen, alles aufzuschreiben. Es ist nicht direkt ein Tagebuch, es ist mehr ein Erinnerungsbuch. Und verdreh' nicht die Augen. Das ist nicht unmännlich. Du solltest das auch mal machen. Bei manchem erkenne ich erst jetzt, was ich wirklich hatte. Vielleicht würde es dir auch helfen, Verlorenes wiederzufinden. _

_In diesem Buch habe ich jetzt jedenfalls schon eine ziemlich lange Liste von Sachen. Momenten. Erinnerungen. Alles, was nicht vergessen werden darf._

_Dieser eine Moment in unserem zweiten Schuljahr ist so etwas. Erinnerst du dich? Weißt du es noch, James? Ich war so glücklich. _

_Ich habe in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelesen, wie immer. Ihr seid hereingestürmt, alle drei, und habt Madam Pince einfach ignoriert. Eure Wangen waren gerötet und eure Haare zerstrubbelt (nicht, dass das bei dir etwas Ungewöhnliches gewesen wäre), und ihr habt euch nicht einmal hingesetzt. Ich habe aufgesehen, ganz langsam. _

„_Remus!", hast du angefangen. Sirius hat weitergeredet. „Remus, willst du uns vielleicht etwas sagen?" Ich war so verwirrt! „Nein, warum?", habe ich gefragt._

„_Ach, ich weiß nicht…", hast du gesagt. Dann hast du diesen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Sirius getauscht, und ich habe langsam wirklich Angst bekommen. Ich habe versucht, mir selber zu sagen, dass ihr es nicht wissen konntet, dass es unmöglich war._

„_Wo du letzten Vollmond warst, zum Beispiel?", hat Sirius gesagt, mit diesem lauernden Blick. „Oder bei dem davor", hat Peter hinzugefügt. Ich habe gespürt, wie all mein Blut aus meinem Gesicht gewichen ist. Meine Hände haben angefangen zu zittern. Ich habe beinahe geheult! Das war alles, was ich immer gefürchtet hatte. Ich hatte so eine Angst! Du glaubst nicht, wie verzweifelt ein Mensch sein kann, wenn er zusieht, wie alles, was er hat, verschwindet. Ich war mir plötzlich sicher, dass ihr so außer Atem wart, weil ihr direkt von Dumbledore gekommen wart. Ich musste gehen. Ihr habt mich gehasst._

_Und dann… dann hast du gesagt: „Wow! Das ist ja so verdammt cool! Warum hast du es uns nie erzählt, Remus? Mann, ein Werwolf! Mein Freund ist ein Werwolf!"_

_Zuerst habe ich überhaupt nicht verstanden, was du gesagt hast. Dann hat Sirius mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gesagt und gesagt: „Remus, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass uns das stört? Du bist doch immer noch unser Freund! Unser Remus! Was würden wir denn ohne dich machen?"_

_Und da habe ich wirklich geweint, weil ich es einfach überhaupt nicht glauben konnte. Ich hatte so tolle Freunde, die mich wirklich gegen verteidigen würden! Denn das ist doch, was Freunde ausmacht, nicht wahr? Man erzählt sich alles, man glaubt sich alles. Man vertraut sich. Und zwar bis zum Ende. Was bin ich froh, solche Freunde zu haben!_

_So etwas anderes war auch in unserem siebten Schuljahr. Was nicht vergessen werden darf. Du warst so unglaublich verzweifelt wegen Lily – mal wieder -, und wir anderen drei haben beschlossen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Hast du das eigentlich jemals gewusst? Von diesem einen Tag an haben wir jede Möglichkeit genutzt, mit Lily zu reden. Vor allem ich, immerhin waren Lily und ich auch befreundet. Wir haben dir nichts gesagt, für den Fall, dass alles furchtbar schiefgeht. Na ja, also wir haben immer in Gesprächen so ganz beiläufig irgendwelche Sachen erwähnt, die du gemacht hattest. Witze und dämliche Streiche, aber vor allem gute Sachen. Einmal habe ich mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und wir haben zusammen Arithmantik gemacht. Du, Sirius und Peter, ihr wart draußen und habt eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet, es war ganz kurz vor Weihnachten. „Lily", habe ich gesagt, mittendrin, „hättest du gedacht, dass Sirius vor ein paar Wochen fast in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, weil er ein S in einem Aufsatz hatte?" Lily hat aufgeschaut und ziemlich ungläubig geguckt. „Sirius?", hat sie gefragt. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Ich habe gelacht, und geantwortet: „Ja! Und dann hat James sein Pergament genommen und gesagt: ‚Sirius, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du weißt aber schon, dass du dich gerade ziemlich lächerlich benimmst?' Sirius hat den Aufsatz zurückgenommen, zusammengeknüllt und quer durch das Klassenzimmer geworfen. ‚Hey!', hat James gesagt. ‚Heb das wieder auf! Du benimmst dich wie ein Erstklässler, merkst du das eigentlich?' Und du hättest den Blick in seinen Augen sehen sollen! So ernst!" „Hmm…", hat Lily gesagt und weiter an ihren Hausaufgaben geschrieben, aber kurz darauf hat sie ziemlich nachdenklich ins Feuer gestarrt. Das war übrigens der Tag, bevor sie zum ersten Mal ‚Ja' zu einem Date von dir gesagt hat._

_Das hat mich so sehr gefreut, als sie endlich mit dir ausgegangen ist! Das Gefühl werde ich niemals vergessen, ich habe mir gedacht, dass da endlich ein Traumpaar zueinander gefunden hat! _

_Immerhin unterstützen Freunde sich gegenseitig, oder nicht? Helfen sich und wünschen sich das Beste. _

_Und solche Momente waren so oft!_

_Im fünften Jahr, als ich zum ersten Mal nach einem Vollmond aufgewacht bin und es mir so viel besser ging, weil ihr bei mir gewesen wart._

_Die vielen, vielen Abende in der zweiten Klasse, als wir abends immer Zauberschach gespielt haben? Weißt du noch? Eine Zeitlang war das eine echte Tradition: Abends, mit Schach und Bertie Botts Bohnen. Immer dasselbe, und so schön!_

_Diese vielen Momente in unserer ganzen Schulzeit, diese kleinen Dinge, die sich nie verändert haben. Sachen, die nicht vergessen werden dürfen._

_Und du vergisst das doch nicht, oder, James? Du erinnerst dich doch noch an alles, was ihr für mich getan habt, und ich für dich, und diese vielen Sachen, die wir zusammen gemacht haben?_

_Dieser Abend, nur drei Tage bevor Harry geboren wurde. Wir haben in den drei Besen gesessen und uns geschworen, dass wir das hier überstehen. Zusammen, weißt du noch? „Zusammen", haben wir gesagt, „schaffen wir alles!" Für mich hat sich daran überhaupt nichts geändert. _

_Und für dich?_

_Wow, also dieser Brief wird langsam wirklich ziemlich lang._

_Ich habe ja keine Eule, wie du weißt (hast du mitbekommen, dass Zeus gestorben ist? Das war vor ein paar Monaten; ich war ein paar Tage lang wirklich durch den Wind), deshalb muss ich nachher noch kurz zum Postamt gehen und eine Eule losschicken. Ich hoffe, sie findet euch, eure Adresse kann ich ja nicht aufschreiben. …Ein Glück, dass Freunde sich alles erzählen, nicht wahr?_

_Obwohl, wenn ich mir diesen Sturm draußen so anschaue… ich warte, bis der vorbei ist, dann gehe ich los. Ich hoffe, dann hat das Postamt noch geöffnet!_

_Lass' mal wieder von dir hören, Krone. Und von Lily, und ich würde so gerne den kleinen Harry mal wieder sehen!_

_Alles Liebe und in Freundschaft,_

_**dein Moony**_

_**PS:**__ Meine Hand zittert. Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand das hier wird entziffern können. Spielt es eine Rolle? Nein. Niemand wird es jemals lesen._

_Hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich gestern noch gegangen wäre? Trotz des Sturmes? Hättest du mich spontan zu dir eingeladen, hätten wir uns getroffen? Wärst du am Abend zu Hause gewesen?_

_Ich werde es nie erfahren._

_Oh verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!_

_Wie konnte das passieren? Jetzt brauche ich keine Eule mehr. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch, loszugehen und diesen Brief auf euer Grab zu legen._

_Freundschaft. Mein Erinnerungsbuch habe ich verbrannt. Was nicht vergessen werden darf. Lächerlich. Ich glaube, ich werde niemals vergessen können. Die Momente lachen mich aus. Sirius. Ich kann es nicht glauben._

_Ich kann nicht mehr schreiben. Jetzt weine ich. Siehst du die Tropfen auf dem Papier? Nein, nein, nein, NEIN! _

_Warum?_


End file.
